Bekal
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sehun yang ketua gankater SHS itu membawa kotak bekalnya. Biru. Dan teman sebangkunya, Jongin, anak manis yang pintar itu.. dulunya anak kelas A di JHS, ternyata seorang ketua preman se JSH dulu. Kini berbalik ya? Apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan keduanya di SHS? Bekal.. Aku Mencintaimu Kim JongIn! HUNKAI!


**New BocahLanang Project**

 **buatyg nungguin lam,**

 **udah selesai UAS nih, hehe**

* * *

 **HunKai Fanfiction**

 **MainPair:**

Sehun (seme) X Kai/Jongin (uke)

* * *

 **Warn:**

BoysLove│Rate-M│SchoolLife│Romance│NC-17│Yaoi│Gank│Bit-BDSM│Hot│Bekal│Badboy│Bit-Comedy

* * *

 **Cast:**

All cast akan keluar dengan sendirinya

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sehun membawa kotak bekal makanan berwarna biru. Kotak bekalnya saat ia masih kelas satu JHS._

 _..._

 _BocahLanang_

 _FB:_ _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **B** **e** **k** **a** **l**

* * *

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09. 43.

Deretan meja paling belakang. Nomor tiga dari kanan.

Dua kursi yang diisi dua namja dengan kontras warna yang berbeda.

Yang satu berkulit pucat dengan wajah sangat tampan, Oh Sehun.

Satunya lagi berkulit tan sexy dengan mata sayu dan wajah manis, Kim Jongin.

Untuk kondisi kali ini, Sehun adalah namja yang paling malas belajar, cuek dan dingin, dan seorang yang ditakuti disekolahan karena aura ketua gangster dingin darinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin, atau yang sering dipanggil Kai. Dia namja manis yang tersenyum ramah pada semua orang yang menyapanya. Murid teladan. Pintar dalam segala jenis bidang pelajaran.

Sering heran dengan Sehun yang hampir selalu bolos di jam terakhir.

Musibah atau keberuntungan, yang pasti dia sejak kelas satu selalu menjadi teman semeja dengan Oh Sehun. Intinya mereka akur-akur saja, bahkan banyak yang mulai menjadi shipper mereka karena kepribadian mereka yang berbeda.

Mata tajam Sehun menerawang ke jendela, melihat hamparan awan putih monoton yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Dialihkannya pandangan ke sisi sebelahnya.

Jongin. manis, rambut dark brownnya halus, matanya lebar berbinar itu kini sedikit sayu menggoda, hidung mungil seperti yeoja, hm.. pipi berisi, dan belah bibir merah merekah itu hm..

"Sehun, dengarkan pelajaran bu guru" Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu menegur tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat. Kita ke tempat biasa" Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya untuk sekedar tegap sebentar, sebelum ia kembali menyangga kepalanya menatap kearah Kai.

* * *

"Tidak ke kantin? Ayolah, sejak kita kelas satu hingga kelas tiga kau jarang mengajakku ke kantin. Sungguh aku dapat menghitung kurang dari sepuluh jari tanganku berapa kali kita ke kantin" Kai merengut sebal. Bisa saja ia memilih ke kantin dengan Baekhyun yang suka menggodanya atau Suho yang tajir selalu menawarinya traktiran. Tetapi Oh Sehun selalu menyeretnya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di warung makan luar gerbang sekolah.

Mau tidak mau Kai akhirnya menolak jajan gratisan dari dua namja yang menyukainya itu.

"Kantin makanannya itu-itu saja. Lebih baik ke warungnya Bora ahjuma, disana banyak makanan enak dan sehat" Sehun mulai membangga-banggakan warung yang dimiliki ibu muda itu.

Ya, Bora ahjuma memang cantik, pintar memasak pula. Tetapi tidak bisa membaca. Istilah lainnya buta huruf. Mungkin karena keterbatasannya itu Bora ahjuma malah sangat jago memasak berbagai makanan lezat harga kantong siswa.

Jadi Bora ahjuma hanya membuka warung makan yang dilarisi anak SHS bandel yang berani keluar gerbang sekolah seperti Sehun dan genknya.

Ehem.. termasuk Kai yang dipaksa ikut setiap hari. *di sekolah BocahLanang, ada warung di luar gerbang, punya ibu-ibu muda yang jago masak, namanya MbakPun. Dia cantik tapi buta huruf, jadi dia gak bisa nulis dan gak bisa baca. Suaminya yang kerja serabutan sesekali membantunya berbelanja di pasar karena suaminya bisa baca.

"Tapi kenapa harus selama itu kita nongkrong disana meski jajanan yang kita beli sudah habis kita makan? Setiap hari kita selalu kelewatan lima menit dari bel masuk melanjutkan pelajaran!" Kai protes merengut tidak suka karena walau bagaimanapun ia serasa ikut di cap nakal padahal bukan kehendaknya.

Sehun tidak menggubris dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lipatan tangannya.

Jemari putihnya llu mengetuk-etukkan pensilnya bosan melihat pelajaran matematika yang diterangkan gurunya melalui layar proyektor didepan. Guru killer yang menyebalkan. Semua siswa di SHS memanggilnya 'Buldozer' entah kenapa. *Bu Purbowati guru matematikanya BocahLanang itu sering dijuluki Buldozer..

Sesekali menguap. Sehun adalah anak yang cerdas jika diajari dengan sangat hati-hati. Seakan otaknya perlu dikasih perhatian lebih maka dalam jangka waktu 20 tahun maka pelajaran itu akan membekas di otaknya.

*Faktanya, kalau laki-laki mengerti pelajaran dengan sangat benar-benar mengerti, maka laki-laki itu akan mengingatnya untuk jangka waktu yang lama, bahkan seumur hidupnya. Jadi nggak heran kalau ada temen kamu yang laki-laki pinter matematika atau juara OSN meski enggak belajar.. itu karena mereka niat dan benar-benar mengerti.

Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Mana ada guru matematika yang mengajarkan matematika dengan powerpoint yang sangat ugh.. sungguh ini apa? Background putih dan tulisan besar-besar hanya berisi lima slide? Sebuah penyelesaian soal induksi matriks..

Kalau seperti itu di semua buku ada! Tidak perlu ditayangkan sebesar itu dengan LCD! Kami hanya butuh diajari bagaimana caranya sehingga rumus berlaku benar dan habis dibagi!

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan alasan Buldozer yang katanya juara satu matematika seumur hidupnya di sekolah, anak paskib, pembawa nampan bendera pusaka merah putih tingkat provinsi, dan satu-satunya guru matematika lulusan S2 di sekolah ini.

Benar-benar tidak interaktif.

Gendut lagih.

Daripada semakin banyak sumpah serapah yang ada di otak Sehun, akhirnya anak tampan itu memiih meletakkan kepalanya di meja belajar dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya, menghadap Jongin.

* * *

"Sabar, sebentar lagi bel istirahat kok" dengan pelan tangan kanan Kai membelai pelipis Sehun. Membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum senang.

"Jangan berhenti. Jangan hentikan tanganmu sebelum bel berbunyi" ujar Sehun mutlak.

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya maklum. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bisa menulis. Hei, Jongin bukan anak kidal, dan kini tangan kanannya secara sepihak dijadikan budak kerja rodi untuk mengusap pelipis namja tampan kekanakan disampingnya.

"Tanganmu sangat lembut seperti ibuku, Jong. Sering-seringlah mengusapku" Sehun berujar enteng sembari mendekatkan kepalanya itu hingga menindih buku tulis Jongin.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kai menarik tangan kanannya segera, hendak memaki dan memukul namja kurangajar yang sayangnya temannya itu.

 **TING-TONG-TING-TENG-**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi.

Guru gendut menyebalkan itu menyudahkan pelajarannya. Dan siswa segera berhamburan. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa siswa yang membawa bekal. Salah satunya adalah Suzy, Amber, Sulli, Chorong, dan Jiyeon.

"Ayo, jadi tidak? Kau kan yang mengajak tadi. Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang jadi mengajak?" kedua tangan Kai berkacak pinggang mengamati Sehun yang masih diam mengamatinya dengan merebahkan kepalanya di buku catatan Jongin.

Jongin berharap tinta ballpointnya belum kering sehingga tulisannya bisa menempel di pipi putih lelaki nakal itu.

"Oke. Em.. kau bawa bekal hari ini?" Sehun menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditanyakan. Membuat Jongin sedikit heran. Jongin memang jarang membawa bekal, biasanya ia membawa jika ada jam ke sembilan atau ada pelajaran olahraga saja. Itupun jarang terjadi dalam sebulan.

Kenapa anak pucat itu menanyai bekalnya? Padahal anak kurangajar itu hanya melihatnya makan bekal lalu pergi begitusaja tanpa basa-basi bertanya atau sekedar mencicipi betapa enak masakan ibunya.

Cih.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Kai kembali duduk karena ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun akan berdiri juga. Anak putih itu pantatnya seperti dipaku di kursi saja. Aneh. Biasanya kalau bel istirahat kan Sehun yang paling semangat berdiri menendang kursinya dan menarik Jongin berlari keluar kelas menuju warung Bora Ahjuma.

Tapi sekarang Jongin malah seperti bertemu orang lain.

* * *

"Aku.. aku bawa bekal, hahahahahaha" suara tawa khas seorang Oh Sehun yang evil itu terdengar mencurigakan.

"Wah, itu wadah bekalmu kelas satu JHS kan Sehunna? Aku masih ingat saat kita satu kelas di VII E!" Amber yang dulu sekelas dengan Sehun masih ingat jelas saat itu Sehun selalu membawa bekal dengan wadah biru itu. Kini warnanya sudah sedikit memudar. Pfft.. ternyata dulu Oh Sehun adalah anak bekal masakan mommy juga heh? Jongin baru tahu sekarang.

"Hei, dulu aku JHS sangat cupu dan kecil. Benar-benar seperti anak hilang! Hahahaha.." kembali Sehun tertawa dengan suara khasnya, kedua matanya menyipit, iya sih dulu masih manis, sekarang malah seperti om-om pedofil. Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Iya, aku masih ingat, kau dulu hanya sepundakku Hun! Masuk SHS tinggimu langsung menjulang. Makan apa kau hah? Haha" Krystal mentertawakan ketua preman SHS angkatan tahun ini dengan nama Oh Sehun itu.

"O.. tentusaja karena aku makan spermanya Jongin yang manis, iya kan Jong? Haha" jari telunjuk kanan Sehun mengelus dagu mungil namja manis yang duduk anteng disampingnya. Dan dihadiahi delikan besar seperti mata burung hantu. Cute.

"Oh iya! Bukankah dulu Jongin adalah anak paling bandel di kelas A? Si cerdas yang juga seorang ketua genk dengan gaya paling swag se-JHS dulu?" Krystal yang memang kelas B saat JHS itu memiliki kekasih yang anggota genk pimpinan Jongin.

"Ya, dulu aku pemimpin semua anak nakal se JHS, keren kan?" Jongin menampilkan smirknya.

"Itu dulu, boy. Sayang sekali sekarang kau terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Meski masih tersisa kadar swagmu, tapi malah menjadi sexy seperti uke, menurutku sih" pendapat yeoja dengan rambut panjang bernama Chorong itu ternyata diangguki semua yeoja disana, semua orang, bahkan Sehun juga. Kecuali Jongin.

"Sialan kau Chorong. Tidak aku berikan lolipop kesukaanku lagi nanti" namja manis tan itu mengancam dengan cemberut.

"Aigo.. dulu setiap hari dibibirnya mengapit rokok, sekarang jadi lolipop ya Jong? Manly banget deh.. haha" ternyata Amber cocok juga jadi pelawak.

"Ish! Kalian nakal sama Jongin!" namja tan bersurai merah muda itu menjambak poni rambut hitam yang disibakkan kebelakang, milik lelaki yang memangkunya.

"Oi! Sakit Jong! Kau hanya boleh menjambak jambulku saat kau melahirkan anak kita kelak! Arggh!" Sehun berteriak tapi kedua tangannya bahkan tidak rela sekedar melepas pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jongin untuk sedetik saja melepas cengkraman menyakitkan jemari Jongin pada poni pendek berdiri kesayangannya.

"Ehem.. kau tahu tidak Hun? Ex-Yeojachingunya Jongin banyak sekali loh di JHS dulu.. dari sunbae sampai hobae" yeoja berambut pendek sebahu bernama Jiyeon itu memanasi ketua brandalan SHS berkulit putih itu ternyata. Wajah menahan cemburu dari Oh Sehun benar-benar jelek dan membuat mereka yang melihat terkikik geli.

"Wah.. Bahkan Hani kelas E si primadona itu dia ajak ke ranjang! Kabarnya Hani aborsi sebulan setelah kelulusan itu adalah hasil kerja keras Jongin saat malam perpisahan angkatan, haha" dengan sumpitnya Sulli menunjuk Jongin yang sedang berusaha memukul kepala Sehun, mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan yang sangat intim itu. Tapi Sehun sekarang lebih kuat, lebih tinggi, lebih besar, dan lebih kekar dari Jongin. Jadi, Jongin malah berakhir menubruk dada bidang hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hm? Hani? Hani yang satu kelas denganku itu? Kelas E? Yang dadanya besar dan roknya memperlihatkan dalamannya itu?" seolah meminta penjelasan, Sehun menatap langsung pada kedua mata sayu Kai. Membuat namja tan tersebut serasa mati kutu karena jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Hei Sulli bisul! Aku tidak melakukan lebih tahu! Aku hanya memasukinya beberapa kali tapi aku tidak out didalam rahimnya! Berita hoax yang mengatakan aku menghamilinya itu benar-benar menguras emosiku!" Jongin menunjuk Sulli dengan penggaris panjang dimejanya. Ia masih tidak bisa beranjak karena Sehun memangkunya dan memeluknya erat. Ditangannya itu penggaris Krystal yang dipinjamnya tadi saat pelajaran matematika. Belum dikembalikan. Biasa, laki-laki itu kalau pinjam sering.. lupa, nggak di balikin.

* * *

"Jong?" suara Sehun mulai berubah. Alisnya menjadi tegas. Pelukannya mengerat. Hidungnya sudah menyentuh pipi kenyal Jongin. matanya menyorot tajam. Ia jujur tidak suka dengan pengakuan Jongin tadi.

"Huh! Aku bahkan harus mengerahkan seluruh anak buahku hingga anak buah kelas satu yang masih ingusan asal hantam, hanya untuk menghajar semua siswa yang menyebarkan berita hoax itu. Untungnya aku sudah mematahkan tulang kering, hasta, dan hidung Huang Zi Tao, anak kelas IX B, hingga ia harus masuk ICU. Kata anak buahku, dia yang pertama kali membual" dengan kesal Jongin membanting penggaris itu ke mejanya kembali hingga berdenting memekakkan.

"Hei itu penggarisku! Kenapa kau banting begitu heh? Kudamprat kau Jong!" Krystal menunjuk Jongin dengan sendoknya.

"Hehe, mian Krys. Dasar medusa.." tersenyum manis lalu diakhir Jongin berbisik mencemooh.

"Aku dengar perkataanmu Jongie manis.." Krystal berdiri dan hendak memukul kepala namja manis itu.

 **Sreet!**

"Biar aku yang urus Jongin. Kau terima hasilnya saja, Krys" Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Krystal yang hendak memukul sayang puncak kepala Jongin.

"Weee... aku dilindungi Sehun. Iya kan Hun? Kamu teman terbaikku! Hehe" Jongin tanpa sadar memeluk leher Sehun dan mengecup pipi lelaki putih tampan bak pangeran itu.

Krystal hanya mencebik dan kembali duduk di kursinya setelah mengambil penggarisnya yang tadi diperlakukan kasar oleh Jongin. Lain kali dia tidak akan meminjamkan penggaris kesayangannya itu pada Jongin.

"Jong, pegangan yang erat. Jalanmu lama. Aku malas menarikmu" Sehun segera mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah butt Kai.

* * *

 **Sreett!**

"YAK! SEHUN!" Kai berteriak takut karena Sehun lebih tinggi 4 senti darinya, dan kini ia digendong didepan seperti koala. Hampir saja ia terjatuh terlentang ke atas meja jika ia tidak segera memeluk erat leher kuat Sehun.

"Jangan berteriak. Teriakanmu melengking seperti yeoja. Memekakkan telingaku" Sehun berujar dingin, melonjakkan tubuh Jongin dengan mudah untuk menyamankan posisi namja tan itu.

"Hem" dan wajah datar Jongin tanpa minat itu akhirnya bersandar di bahu lebar Sehun. Ia lingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang lurus Sehun.

"Kajja.." tanpa Jongin sangka, Sehun berjalan dengan mudahnya meski membawanya yang termasuk berat itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan Hun?" Jongin menegakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Karena ia digendong agak tinggi dari pinggul Sehun, jadi tinggi kepala mereka sama sekarang.

'Sehun ternyata sangat tampan jika dilihat dari posisi lurus dan sedekat ini, aku biasanya harus mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya' Jongin bergumam sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

 **SRET!**

"Aaa!" Jongin memekik takut ketika tangan kanan Sehun tiba-tiba terangkat, tidak lagi menyangga buttnya, hanya tinggal tangan kiri yang bahkan sembari memegangi kotak bekal. Sehun menggendongnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kuat sekali.

 **Slap!**

"Singkirkan kepalamu, bodoh. Aku tidak bisa melihat jalan" tangan kanan Sehun itu mendorong paksa kepala Jongin sehingga kembali rebahan di pundak lebarnya.

"Huh!" dan dengusan kesal Jongin ternyata membuat bibir tipis itu mengukirkan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya tidak kuat melihat pemandangan menggoda, seorang Jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menggiurkan itu sembari menatapnya sayu dengan jarak sangat dekat. Bisa saja Sehun tadi langsung mendorong Jongin yang ada di gendongannya itu ke sisi dinding dan melahap bibir cherry manis itu rakus.

Tapi ia masih harus bersabar pada namja sexy dalam gendongannya itu.

* * *

"Hun, aku takut jatuh. Gendong aku dengan kedua tanganmu, jangan sok kuat. Dasar nakal" Jongin menarik-narik kemeja putih lengan kanan Sehun yang menyaku di celana itu.

Beberapa orang berdecak kagum pada Sehun yang dapat menggendong koala tubuh Jongin hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau pegang otot lengan kiriku? Mumpung kontraksi" Sehun menawari sembari mengecup pelipis Jongin yang rebahan di pundak lebarnya.

"Eng.." wah, lihatlah betapa manis namja berambut merah muda itu mengangguk dengan mata sayu seperti mengantuk itu.

Sehun berjalan dengan kecepatan jalan seperti biasanya. Seolah Jongin hanya debu sangat ringan yang menempel di kemeja seragamnya.

 **Grep!**

"Waahh.." refleks Jongin membulatkan matanya, termasuk bibir sensualnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'. Sehun jadi semakin ingin memakannya.

"Kau suka?" namja putih itu menampilkan seringainya. Jongin meraba bisep tangan kirinya berkali-kali dan bergumam 'hebat' berkali-kali pula.

"Hun, kau kuat sekali.." suara Jongin sedikit serak sepertinya Bearnya itu mengantuk. Tapi tangannya tak henti membelai bisep tangan kiri Sehun sebagai satu-satunya yang menyangga buttnya.

"Hm, aku sangat kuat saat diranjang, baby. Mau coba?" Sehun berbisik serak ditelinga namja manis itu.

Poni lembut Kai bergerak diterpa angin setelah Sehun sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Setelahnya Sehun berbelok ke kanan, sedikit lagi sampai warung Bora ahjuma.

"Buka mulutmu, Manis" Sehun menepukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya pada bibir lembut Jongin.

Jongin yang menyandarkan kepalanya mengantuk di bahu kanan Sehun pun hanya menurut.

"Aaaa..." bibir sexy itu terbuka perlahan.

"Kulum dua jariku ini" jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan putih itu disodorkan di depan bibir Jongin yang sudah terbuka.

"Ne.. haup! Mmngh.. mmnh.." namja manis itu mengangguk, melahap rakus dua jari tangan kanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya.

"Bayangkan seolah itu penisku" Sehun menggerakan dua jarinya yang berada dalam mulut Jongin keluar masuk.

* * *

 **Plop!**

"Kurang besar dan kurang panjang Hun.." Kai memegangi pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun. Dua jari itu berlumuran salivanya.

"Mau yang asli?" suara serak Sehun berbisik di telinga Jongin.

 **Haup!**

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi ia kembali mengulum dua jari itu. Mengemutnya dan menyedotnya kuat sehingga menghasilkan sebuah erangan tertahan dari pemilik jari putih itu.

"Fuck! Aku ingin menggagahimu sekarang juga" kedua kaki Sehun semakin cepat berjalan.

Persetan dengan bekalnya.

Ia sekarang ingin memakan Jonginnya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **BEKAL**

* * *

 **Hehehehe..**

Warn!

Habis baca ini kalian kalau sekolah bawa bekal pasti bakal was-was, nanti kejadian kayak gini loh.. hohoho...

Sekali lagi, buat anak kecil, anak belom dewasa, belom 16 an tahun belom boleh baca ya?

Nanti kalau mau praktek sini bareng BocahLanang(?) haha

Oke deh, daripada malah tambah ngawur tingkat ngeres.. **review** untuk chap ini ya?

Chap 2 akan keluar segera! Wait for this HunKaiFF!

Salam HunKai! ^^


End file.
